Arthrospira (formerly known as Spirulina) is a cyanobacteria that is grown primarily for use as a food and/or protein source. Therapeutic uses for Arthrospira have also been described, including use as an anti-viral agent, anti-cancer agent, reducer of cholesterol, reducer of diabetes, reducer of hypertension and immunomodulator. See, for example, the references cited at the Spirulina Source.com website at www.spirulinasource.com/library.html.